Wolverine Vol 2 93
. Just then the Dark Riders teleport into the faciltiy, seeking to release Cyber and bring him to their master Genesis. Killing the men on hand, the Dark Riders free Cyber and they all teleport away. Meanwhile, at the Xavier Institute, Wolverine is attempting to quietly stalk a deer when the deer is scared off by the blasting of novice X-Man Cannonball. Wolverine is angry at the fact that the boy ruined his fun and decides to challenge him to a race. Much to Storm's surprise, Wolverine takes his Harley out into the woods and challenges Cannonball to a race through the woods. Surprisingly the boy takes him on. While inside the X-Mansion, the Juggernaut wakes up from the coma he has been in since he was attacked by the mysterious Onslaught . Not wishing to wait for Onslaught to attack him again, Cain grabs his helmet and smashes his way out of his step-brothers home and makes a run for it before an astonished Xavier and X-Men members. At this time, Wolverine -- after losing his race with Sam -- has taken Cannonball to the Auger Inn to claim his prize: getting blind stinking drunk. Their drinking is interrupted by the arrival of Juggernaut who smashes through the wall and demands to be served as well. Cannonball, too drunk to know any better is determined to attack the X-Men's age old foe, however Wolverine tries to convince him not to, but to no avail. When he attacks the Juggernaut, Cain simply sways Sam aside. When Wolverine gets in the middle of things, he explains to Cain that they aren't looking for a fight and that the boy is just drunk. The Juggernaut is inclined to agree with Logan when Sam becomes ill and throws up all over the floor. Deciding that it's time to go the Juggernaut tromps away and Logan lets him go. Just then Storm arrives and believes that Logan and Sam are solely responsible for the damage done to the bar, and she is not very quick to believe them that they had a run in with the Juggernaut. Around the corner, Juggernaut runs into Zoe Culloden and her associate who shunt the Juggernaut off to another dimension . When Sam, Logan and Storm go around after him they find nothing there and they are all confused. Wolverine has the feeling that they are being watched, but is unaware that the presence of Zoe and her colleague are cloaked thanks to the technology provided to them by Landau, Luckman and Lake. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** * Locations: * ** * ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = *This Comic Book was referenced in Marvel: Avengers Alliance and is one of the Comic Book Covers required in order to recruit Juggernaut in the game. | Recommended = | Links = }}